Eterno Resplandor de una Mente Sin Recuerdo
by bella.cullen.hale
Summary: Todos Humanos. Por que todos olvidamos, pero a veces, olvidamos lo que más dicha nos ha traido a nuestras vidas Es mi primer fic por favor dejen Reviews
1. Prefacio

Miro a mí alrededor y todo me parece tan extraño.

Nada concuerda conmigo, mis amigos, ni mi novia, ni mi familia.

Todo parece como si hubiera comenzado de nuevo para mí, sin memoria

_**How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!**_ **(_¡Qué feliz es la suerte de la vestal sin tacha!_)**

He olvidado casi todo desde que desperte en la camilla del hospital, nada tiene concordancía ahora, por que pareciera que todo mis recuerdos, todas mismeorias se hubieran esfumado, y nadie hace algo para ayudarme a comprender este sentimiento.

_**The world forgetting, by the world forgot.(Olvidarse del mundo, por el mundo olvidada.)**_

Pero cada vez que la veo a ella, siento como si la hubiera olvidado, como si mi mente se hubiera vaciado de un día para otro dejándome sin memorias sobre la existencia de aquel ángel.

¿Por qué la siento tan dentro de mí, tan familiar? ¿Por que no puede quitarme la sensación de haber olvidado todo y estar comenzando de nuevo?.

**_Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!_ (_¡Eterno resplandor de la mente sin recuerdo!)_**

¿Debere resignarme a esto? ¿Vivir sin memoria verdadera? ¿Sentir para siempre que se han borrado de mí los momentos más felices de mi vida, y no poder hacer nada para poder tenerlos de vuelta conmigo? Vivir sin recuerdos, es no vivir, ¿Qué es el hombre sinrecuerdos? ¿Qué soy yo sin memoria?

**_Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd._ _Cada rezo aceptado, cada antojo vencido._**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he de olvidarte?

**_Eterno resplandor de la mente sin recuerdo_**


	2. Despertar

**Aclaracion: Todos los personajes de esta historia son obra y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y yo solo los utilizo a mi antojo**

**Despertar**

_-En serio, Edward si un día no comienzas a bajar la velocidad a la cual conduces, nos vas a terminar matando, y de paso necesitando un Volvo nuevo._

_-Mi amor, sabes que yo conduzco excelente, y que la velocidad es un lujo al tener este maravilloso auto, ¿Tan poco confías en mí?_

_-No hagas pucheritos amor, sabes perfectamente que confío en ti, aun así tu manera de conducir es temeraria._

_-Está bien bajo la velocidad-pausa- ¿Feliz?_

_-Sí...- pausa- … ¡EDWARD CUIDADO!_

_Una luz blanca me cegó en ese momento, y no supe más._

Todo era oscuridad donde estaba, no había vida, no había alegría ni tristezas, sólo estaba yo y el vacío.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este lugar?..._ ¿Quién era yo?_

Muchas preguntas llegaban a mí en las penumbras, no recordaba como había llegado hasta ese estado, mas bien, no recordaba nada de mi vida.

No recordaba mi nombre, ni mis padres o hermanos, tampoco recordaba si tenía novia o amigos, no recordaba si estudiaba o tenía un empleo, todo referente a mi vida personal había desaparecido de mi mente.

De pronto me llego una frase que debía haber escuchado alguna vez.

"_**Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdo" **_¿Qué quería decir ello? ¿Debía simplemente olvidar todo? ¿Mis memorias eran las manchas oscuras de mi mente, al cual no deseaba revivirlas?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no recordaba?

"_¿Cómo sigue?" _dijo una voz de mujer bastante lejana

"_Igual"_ respondió esta vez un hombre _"El choque fue muy fuerte, es un milagro que no hallan muerto…mas esta en coma y no sé si va a despertar"_

"_Pero ¿Podrá, verdad?"_ esta vez la voz de la mujer sonaba histérica _"¿Podrá despertar?'"_

"_Aun que lo hiciera, es probable que sufra de efectos secundarios"_

"_¿Qué efectos secundarios?"_

"_Parálisis total del cuerpo, problemas visuales o auditivos, trastornos de sueño y/o a nivel neuronal, etc… si despierta podrá sufrir un sin fin de efectos colaterales a las heridas del mismo accidente"_

¿De quienes eran aquellas voces? Pareciera que hablaran del estado de un paciente que hubiera sufrido un accidente muy grave.

"_¡EDWARD CUIDADO!" _Resonó el grito de una mujer joven en mi cabeza.

¿Quién era Edward? ¿Por qué escuchaba aquel grito en mi cabeza?

De pronto sentí la urgencia de salir de donde sea que estuviera, de despertar del sueño de oscuridad en el que estaba sumido.

Poco a poco trate de mover la punta de mis dedos de la mano derecha de mi cuerpo físico, lo cual resultaba una tarea realmente estresante.

"_¡Su mano Carlisle!"_ exclamó alguien.

Mientras yo seguía tratando de mover mi cuerpo, cada segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar de pesadilla era peor, y más horrible. No soportaba la soledad total de aquel vacío sin norte o sur.

Mis parpados me pesaban bastante, mas seguí tratando de abrirlos, utilizando todas mis fuerzas en ello.

Apenas abrí mis ojos una luz blanca me cegó "Que sensación tan familiar" pensé.

Todo estaba borroso, a mí alrededor podía distinguir figuras negras de personas, parpadeé unos instantes y enfoqué mejor.

A mí alrededor había seis personas observándome.

Eran tres hombres y tres mujeres. De los hombres, el mayor parecía tener cuarenta años como máximo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos de color azul, vestía bata de médico y la expresión de su rostro denotaba cierto cansancio, alegría y a la vez preocupación.

Luego venía otro chico, de unos veinte años, era bastante musculoso como un levantador de pesas y bastante alto, aun así su rostro parecía sonreír como el de un niño de cinco años, su cabello era marrón oscuro, corto y ondulado y sus ojos eran entre verdes y azules.

El último era también un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, era menos musculoso que el otro chico, pero igual intimidaba, era bastante alto, su cabello era rubio y liso y sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante.

La mujeres eran todas diferentes entre si. La mayor, también debería tener unos cuarenta años, era menuda, poseía una sonrisa maternal de alegría y preocupación, su cabello era color caramelo y sus ojos eran verdes.

La siguiente era una chica rubia escultural, sus ojos eran azules, y era bastante parecida a otro joven rubio.

La última era una chica bajita, su cabello era negro, corto he iba en todas direcciones, sus ojos eran una mezcla de verde y azul, sus facciones eran muy finas, lo que la hacia parece una pequeña duendecillo.

Todos eran bastante pálidos, los dos chicos de cabello oscuro se parecían bastante a la pareja mayor, además todos poseían una gran belleza, ya que todas sus facciones y cuerpos eran simétricos y proporcionados.

-Edward- dijo la mujer de rostro maternal corriendo a abrazarme- ¡Edward, hijo, despertaste!

¿Edward, hijo? ¿Era el hijo de aquella mujer que lloraba de alegría sobre mí? ¿Mi nombre era Edward? ¿Donde estaba?

La mujer se separó de mí, y me observó co los ojos llorosos y el semblante lleno de dicha, pero eso cambio al ver mi expresión de confusión.

-¿Edward?

-¿Quién es usted?- dije mirándola con confusión, todos me meritaron asustados ante lo que dije- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y… ¿Quién soy yo?

-Edward… ¿No-no-no nos reconoces? – preguntó un cierto tono de alarma en la voz la pequeña chica de cabello negro y facciones de duendecillo.

Yo negué con la cabeza, aparentemente mi nombre era Edward. La mujer de rostro maternal escondió el rostro en el hombre del médico, mientras que la duendecillo estaba en estado de shock, y la joven rubia apretaba con fuerza la mano del chico que parecía levantador de pesas.

-Edward…chicos por favor salgan, acaba de despertar, no debemos abrumarlo…Esme cielo tú te puedes quedar, los demás deberían ir a ver como sigue su amiga- el hombre que era medico, parecía conocer a los muchachos, ya que ellos asintieron con consternación y se marcharon, sin replica alguna, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras si. En la habitaciones, sólo quedamos el doctor, la mujer de rostro alternar cuyo nombre parecía ser Esme y yo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Edward?- preguntó el doctor, mirándome con cierta precaución.

-Confundido-respondí- no sé, como llegue aquí, o quienes son ustedes, no recuerdo nada.

-¿Nada?- cuestiono, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Mi memoria comienza desde que desperté aquí.

-¿Qué le sucede a Edward, Carlisle?- preguntó la voz alarmada de Esme mirando con los ojos vidriosos a al medico de nombre Carlisle.

-Como te dije hace unos momentos atrás, Edward, al despertar, podría sufrir secuelas, aparentemente, el impacto fue tan fuerte, que su memoria personal a quedado borrada, Edward no es capas de recordar su vida personal.

-¿Perdí la memoria?- murmuré consternado,

"_**Un hombre sin memoria es nada"**_

-Me temo que sí- dijo el médico con la voz desecha, por primera vez lo veía deshacerse frente a mí- lo lamento, hijo.

-¿Ustedes son mis padres?

-Adoptivos- respondió Esme- estas con nosotros desde los cinco años.

-¿Qué edad tengo?- volví a preguntar.

-diecinueve- contesto Carlisle- Los chicos que viste hace un rato son tus "hermanos" todos ellos también fueron adoptados por nosotros…si me permites un momento, iré a hablar en privado con tu madre.

-Sí.

Ambos salieron en silencio de mi habitación de hospital cerrando la puerta tras ellos de manera suave y sutil.

Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y comencé a hacer memoria de lo que sabía hasta el momento.

Mi nombre era Edward, tenía diecinueve años, era adoptado, tenía cuatro hermanos y lo mejor, no podía recordar de nada de mi vida pasada.

"_**Dulce ironía, cruel destino"**_

"_¿Qué sucede Carlisle?"_ escuche la voz de Esme tras la puerta.

"_No podemos revelarle toda su vida" _respondió el doctor.

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Por que de no hacerlo tenemos tres opciones"_

"_¿Cuáles son?"_

"_De no contarle su vida, puede que él jamás vuelva recordar, o puede que recuerde todo de inmediato o…"_

"_¿O qué?"_

"_O puede que enloquezca"_

"_¿Enloquecer?"_

"_Si le revelamos detalles abrumadores, o demasiado importantes para él puede que pierda la cordura"_

"_**Eterno resplandor de una Mente Sin Recuerdo"**_ Ahora, aquellas palabras tenían más sentido de lo que tuvieron nunca.

Las manchas de mi memoria, podrían bastar para que yo perdiera el juicio, aparentemente era mejor olvidar lo que alguna vez fui y comenzar desde cero una nueva vida

"_Doctor Cullen se le solicita en urgencias, Doctor Cullen se le solicita en urgencias"_

"_Ya vuelvo amor, cuida de Edward" _dijo e tono apresurado Carlisle.

"_Siempre lo haré"_ respondió Esme.

Se sintieron unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo y la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

"Mi madre" sonrío de manera maternal y se acerco a mí.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto hijo, nos haces falta de sobre manera, todos te necesitamos amor.

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro que sí bebé, tú eres muy importante, te necesitan tus hermanos, tus amigo, tu…, el punto es que todos te necesitamos de vuelta

- Tengo miedo mamá- dije de pronto, Las palabras de mi "padre" todavía rondaban por mi cabeza

-¿Miedo de que bebé?- dijo mi madre con su voz dulce.

-De recordar.

-No temas, nosotros te ayudaremos de a poco, y veras que en poco tiempo te habrás recuperado por completo y volveremos a ser felices.

-Eso espero.


	3. Resentimiento

**Resentimiento **

_-Tienes la nariz con helado Ed._

_-¿En serio?...haber si así soy más dulce ¿no te parece, angelito?_

_-Tú ya eres dulce sin la necesidad del helado._

_-mmm… ¿me pregunto si?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Si tú serías más dulce con un poco de helado hay?-pausa- mmm… parece que no dio resultado_

_-¡Edward Cullen…eres un pesado!_

_-Pero un pesado al cual quieres, amas y adoras, como yo a mi linda ovejita terca_

_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, león masoquista- pausa- eres tan masoquista…debes recordar Edward_

_Todo comienza desmoronarse a mi alrededor, Bella comienza a fundirse en las sombras, ya no la puedo ver, ya no se cual es su nombre, mis labios tratan de llamar a aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaños, pero no pueden, no saben su nombre, no saben quien es ella._

"_**Debes recordar Edward"**_

Desperté con un gritó aquella noche en el hospital, haciendo que mis padres y mis hermanos se sobresaltaran a mi lado.

-¡Edward!- grita la pequeña Alice, viéndome con sus facciones de duendecillo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Una…pesadilla- le respondí tratando de recobrar el aliento- sólo fue una pesadilla.

-Nos has dado un buen susto Edward- exclamó el fortachón de Emmett- ¡mi corazón no deja de latir a mil por hora!

-No se preocupen, sólo fue una pesadilla- les aseguré no muy convencido.

-Chicos dejen descansar a su hermano- dijo mamá a los demás.

-¡Pero si son las 14:30!- exclamó Jasper, el joven rubio de ojos azules penetrantes- Edward si que es dormilón.

-es por que se esta recuperando- le dice Rosalie, la gemela de Jasper a su hermano- vamos a la cafetería, no he comido nada hoy y tengo mucha hambre.

-Ok- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Le diré a una de las enfermeras que te triga el almuerzo, ya pasan de las doce, pero creo que me harán ese favor- dijo mi papá con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos salieron de inmediato por la puerta, dejándome sólo en al habitación.

"_**Debes recordar Edward"**_

Una suave voz femenina invadió mi mente, era exquisita y dulce pero en ella podía notar tristeza y desesperanza.

Sabía muy bien que debía recordar, peor aquella voz insinuaba que era algo más que una infancia perdida, o los logros académicos en la Universidad de Phoenix, donde según todos, yo estudiaba, junto con mis "hermanos".

Suspiré y miré el techo blanco de la sala del hospital, Tendría que estar desesperado por recordar,¿no?, debería estar todo esto sacándome de las casilla, pero había algo dentro de mí que me aconsejaba mantener la calma en situaciones como esta.

De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dando paso a la enfermera que me cuidaba.

Su nombre era Heidi, era bastante joven, ya que solamente tenía veinticinco años. Ella tenía el cabello color castaño claro y los ojos lilas, era de piel clara y bastante escultural, y por que no decir simpática además de todo.

-Hola, Edward- saludó entrando con una bandeja de comida en las manos- Tu padre me pidió que por favor te trajera un almuerzo, espero que sea de tu agrado, pero la comida del hospital no es muy buena.

-Gracias señorita Vulturi- dije, ella sonrío y puso mi almuerzo sobre las piernas- Señorita Vulturi, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya las hecho, pero te dejaré hacerme otra.

-Gracias- me sonrojé un poco cuando ella me sonrío- por casualidad, en el accidente automovilístico que tuve, ¿alguien me acompañaba?

Heidi, quedo helada al formularle aquella pregunta, como signo de nerviosismo se mordió el labio inferior y escondió su mirada.

-No puedo revelarte eso, Edward- dijo acomodándome la almohada sin siquiera necesitarlo.

-Entonces…había alguien conmigo esa noche- era una afirmación, Heidi se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

-Edward, no puedo decirte nada sobre ello, sabes lo que pasaría si te revelo muchos detalles de tu vida.

-Puedo enloquecer, pero au así esa pregunta reina en mi cabeza.

-Entonces, caballero, tome el control de su reino, antes de que gracias a esta conversación pierda la mía en la guillotina…anda, almuerza, que si la comida del hospital sabe mal cuando esta caliente, imagínatela fría.

-Creo que tiene razón, gracias, y no la volveré a incomodar.

-Te lo agradezco.

Heidi se marchó de mi habitación. Ella tenía razón en dos cosas. Yo no quería enloquecer por lo cual debía tomar las cosas con calma y al segunda, la comida del hospital no era mala, era asquerosa.

Mi enfermera personal volvía a los cinco minutos, pero esta veza acompañada de de siete chicos de más o menos mi edad.

-Edward tienes visitas- anuncio haciendo pasar a los chicos. Las mujeres todas eran rubias, aunque podría jurar que una sola no se teñía, de las cuatro mujeres, tres traían escasas prendas de ropa. Los chicos, por otro lado, vestían con blue jeans, y el tipito polerón de equipo de fútbol.

-¡Edward!- exclamó una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio rojizo- ¡Oh, Edward!...vaya accidente que tuviste en tu Volvo… ¡me había tenido tan preocupada!

La chica de cabello rojizo, se había "abalanzado", no había mejor palabra para explicarlo, sobre mí, mientras lloraba y tirando mi bandeja de la comida de paso.

-Tanya, deba de ahorcar a Edward- dijo la joven rubia más recatada y con rostro más bondadoso, que ahora se mostraba visiblemente molesto.

-¡Pero míralo, Angela!, ¡tan indefenso, tan lastimado…Oh maldigo a ese camión!

-Pe-pe-perdón…pero… ¿Quiénes son…ustedes?- pregunté con cierta dificultad.

-Era verdad que perdió la memoria- murmuró un chico de cabello rubio y rostro de niño a otro moreno, el moreno pareció estupefacto ante lo que acababa de decir su compañero.

-¡Edward!- volvió a sollozar la mujer sobre mí- ¿Cómo no me recuerdas?...Soy yo…Tanya Denalí, ¡tu novia, Edward!

-¿Novia?- dijimos Angela y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si, Eddie-Pooh…soy tu novia, mi niñito, estas tan lastimado por el accidente, tu pobre memoria a borrado las cosas buenas que pasamos juntos, mi pequeño beisbolista.

-Edward lamentamos haberte dejado solo pero… ¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES ACÁ?!

Alice había entrado a la cabeza de mis hermanos, excusándose por dejarme solo, para que ellos fueran a comer pero se detuvo a penas vio a "mi novia" y a los demás chicos.

-Pues que crees, querida cuñadita, vinimos a ver a nuestro amigo/mi novio…Eddie-Pooh –dijo Tanya de manera normal rodando los ojos.

-¿Novio?- repitió extraña Rosalie- ¿Cómo que no novio?

-Pero, Rose, querida, si tú sabes muy bien que Eddie es mi novio.

-Me me llames Rose y Eddie…quiero decir Edward no es tu novio, loca maniática y rubia artificial- Rosalie se veía enojada, pero eso no le daba derecho a insultar a Tanya, a la cual se llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Rose, por favor discúlpate con Tanya- dije, mis hermanos parecieron sorprenderse ante lo que acaba de decir- No tienes derecho a tratarla así.

-Edward…esa tipa es una loca, terminaste con ella hace dos años y todavía cree que eres su novio- esta vez habló Jasper, defendiendo a su hermana, había bastante ira en su voz, y con lo carismático que él era a mí también se me estaba pegando esa ira.

-Jasper, chicos, les voy a pedir que por favor sean más agradables con Tanya, están haciéndola llorar, ustedes son bastante maduros como para armar un lío en pleno hospital.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonto, Edward!- exclamó Alice- esta bien, si quieres que seamos "ambles" con esos oportunistas lo haremos, Tanya querida.

-Dime, Alice

-Podrías sacar tu linda cabellera teñida de aquí y a tu séquito de idiotas de la habitación de mi hermano por favor, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, los únicos con derecho a quedarse aquí son Angela y Ben…y otra cosa, esos tacones Gucci son de la temporada pasada, no querrás salir a la calle fuera de moda ¿o sí?

-¡Alice!

-La trató de la manera "amable" Edward- rió Emmett- ya escucharon, a Alice, a fuera, ahora.

-Ya veo que tus hermanos no nos quieren aquí Eddie-Pooh- Alice hizo una mueca de asco ante lo último, cuando Tanya me llamaba de manera cariñosa- Nos veremos pronto, espero que vuelvas cuanto antes a la Universidad, tu departamento en ella esta tan solito sin ti- Tanya besó mi mejilla y me dedicó una sonrisa- Adiós Eddie-Pooh, vamos chicos, Angela, Ben, si se quedan ya saben que puede suceder.

Todos salieron tranquilamente por la puerta, Angela y el tal Ben, un chico de cabello oscuro y sonrisa amable, fueron los únicos que me desearon que me mejorara pronto, lo demás se limitaron a pasar por mi lado, como si venirme a ver fuera un mero tramite.

Pronto en la habitación sólo quedamos mis hermanos y yo, todos visiblemente molestos.

-¿Por qué trataron así a Tanya? Se supone que ella es mi novia y ustedes deberían tenerle algo de respeto o ¿no?- dije con la voz molesta.

-Edward, Tanya es una oportunista, ella te engaño y por eso terminaron, tu sufriste mucho y si no fuera por que Be…si no fuera por que te pudiste reponer con el tiempo seguirías mal- explicó Alice.

-Pero yo no recuerdo nada sobre ello- conteste- ¿por qué no puedo comenzar de nuevo, aunque las cosas hayan salido mal una vez?

-Por qué con Tanya no se puede comenzar de nuevo, no después de lo que hizo a nuestra familia, no después de lo que les hizo a ustedes- en la voz de Rosalie se notaba un resentimiento puro contra Tanya….¿dijo _**ustedes**_?

-¿Ustedes?- pregunté, ellos se pusieron tan nerviosos como lo hizo Heidi cuando me trajo el almuerzo. Entre ellos se miraban con aprensión, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban?

-¡Mira!-exclamó Emmett de pronto señalando a la bandeja caída con toda la comida regada en el suelo- esos idiotas regaron el almuerzo de Ed en el suelo, mejor será que vayas a buscar te otro…vamos- Y antes de que pudieras seguir hablando ellos habían desaparecido por la puerta dejándome de nuevo solo.

Me estiré un poco en la cama y miré al techo, buscando un punto que me llamara la atención.

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Es hermosa-pausa- ¿Tú la compusiste?_

_-Sí, especialmente para ti._

_-¿Para mí? ¡Oh! Edward gracias_

_-Aun así no es tan hermosa como tú_

_Comienzo a presionar las teclas del piano y se forma una melodía pero esta comienza a cambiar, al igual que mí alrededor se derrumba_

"_**Recuerda Edward" **_

Desperté a las seis de la tarde, no había nadie a mí a lado, había dormido un buen rato, y de nuevo las pesadillas con es muchacha ocupaban mi mente.

¿Quién era ella?

-Bella-susurré entonces, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

"_**Bella"**_


	4. Visiones

**Visiones**

_**Seis años en el pasado.**_

_En Forks siempre estaba helado, su cielo siempre era gris, no como Chicago, la ciudad donde había nacido._

_Estaba sentado en un columpio de la única plaza con juegos que había en aquel pueblito sin sol, pensando en la reciente muerte de mis padres biológicos, desde ese día había ido a vivir con una prima de mis mamá, Esme y su esposo, con sus cuatro hijos adoptivos._

_-Hola- la voz de una niña me saluda. Levanto los ojos, para encontrarme con unos bellos y calidos ojos chocolate que me saludaban._

_-Hola- respondo con la voz impresionada._

_-Se te veía triste desde el otro lado del parque-dice-¿Qué te sucedió?_

_-Pensaba- digo, la observo bien y me fijo que es muy menuda, su cabello es chocolate, su piel blanca, mas no tanto como la mía, aparentemente ella tenía mi edad- Mis padres murieron hace un mes._

_- Lo siento- dio apenada por mi- no debí molestarte._

_-No me molestarte- contradigo observándola, ella sonríe tímidamente- Me llamo Edward Masen…Cullen_

_-Soy Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo?_

_-Claro._

_Comenzamos a tomar ra__pidez con el columpio, en un momento yo paso a la delantera, y cuando me cruzo con ella, ya no estaba, miro a mi lado y no hay nadi, tampoco esta el parque, mi columpio desaparece bajo de mí y caigo al vacío._

"_**Recuerda Edward" **_

"_**Recuérdame"**_

Desperté a mitad de la noche sobre la cama, sudando por la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

-Bella- murmuré asustado, ¿Por qué seguía soñando con ella? ¿Qué era lo que ella quería que recordara?

Me acomodé más en la cama. En la mañana me darían el alta, podría volver a ver "mi hogar", pero las pesadillas sobre "Bella" no me dejaban dormir tranquilo, en el hospital.

Me giré a mi derecha y vi la hora en un reloj que había traído Alice con Jasper la tarde anterior.

"03:32", marcaban las letras electrónicas rojo sangre del despertador.

"Si volvía a dormir, era factible volver a tener pesadillas" pensé.

Aquel día había descubierto como había sufrido el accidente.

Aparentemente, estaba de vacaciones en Forks, un pueblo lluvioso en el estado de Washington donde vivía mi familia, cuando decidí ir con alguien más a Por Angels, un puerto turístico costero. Cuando estaba en la carretera, se cruzó en mi pista un camión y esta fue el que nos impacto, dejando mi auto, un volvo plateado S60 por lo que averigüé, reducido a escombros. Fue un milagro que saliera con vida.

"¿Mi acompañante como estaría?" me pregunté pensando en él o ella. Sólo podía espera que no hubiera muerto en el accidente.

Y con es último pensamiento me quede dormido, sumergido en el lago negro que era mi mente.

"_Oigan ¿podrían hablar más bajo? Lo van a despertar"_

"_Alice, si tu te bajaras de la cama talvez nos callaríamos, ya que no te estaríamos advirtiendo que puedes despertar a Edward"_

"_¡Jasper!, se supone que tu estas de MI lado"_

"_Cállense los dos o…"_

-Hola Edward- Rosalie me había saludado con una sonrisa, mientras que Emmett se reía a carcajadas de Jasper y Alice. Alice estaba dando pataletas en los brazos de Jasper, mientras que este rogaba al cielo que la duendecillo se detuviera.

-Hola- respondí observándolos a todos.

-Lamentamos despertarte, pero es que la pequeño demonio parecía no aguantar las ganas de saltar sobre ti para que abrieras esos ojos verdes de una vez- explico Jasper.

-¡¿A QUÍEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, JAZZ?!- Alice se veía furiosa, Jasper puso cara de piedad y se arrodillo frente a ella suplicando clemencia.

-A ti no mi amor, por favor no me mates.

-Jazz, para de una vez, que vas a destruir esos hermoso jeans que escogí sólo para ti.

Parecía que Alice tenía bastante control sobre Jasper, por que este se levantó a penas ella dio la orden.

-En fin ¿Listo para volver a casa?, Hemos, traído ropa limpia para ti- preguntó Rose, pero Alice la cortó.

-¿Cómo que "hemos" traído ropa?

-Bueno, Alice trajo ropa escogida por ella y sólo ella para ti- Rose rodó los ojos y Emmett volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-Así que te apuras, Edward, por que mamá preparó una comida de bienvenida especial para ti, creo que papá estará aquí en 5, 4, 3, 2,1…

-Hola chicos- saludo nuestro padre entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa, Alice era muy buena adivina- ¿Listo para volver a casa Edward? He hablado con el rector de la Universidad de Phoenix, y él, dado tu estado, a optado par que retomes las clase el próximo año.

-Gracias papá.

-Bueno si no hay otra cosa que decir, eres libre de este hospital, hijo.

-Eso me alegra- contesté, de inmediato Alice me pasó un bolso negro, y me ordeno que me diera una ducha y me vistiera, ya que en treinta minutos me quería listo.

Tomé el bolso y caminé en dirección al baño, hay me encerré en el, abrí la llave del agua caliente, y cuando ya estuvo tibia entre.

El agua corría por mi cuerpo más o menos musculoso. Yo era bastante alto, 1.90 mts para ser exactos, mi cabello era castaño dorado, cobrizo, y mi piel bastante pálida, mis facciones eran finas, era bastante guapo, por lo que notaba y decían mis hermanos.

Pronto, salí de la ducha, y me sequé. Abrí el bolso que había traído Alice y encontré una camisa azul rey, con unos jeans negros, y ropa interior, también habían allí unos zapatos negros

Me vestí tranquilamente, pensando en que ocasiones pude haber utilizando ese conjunto, ya que se notaba que no era nuevo, pero tanpoco era viejo.

En una pequeña bolisita de terciopelo azul, estaba un cepillo dental con un dentífrico de marca Pepsodent.

Me giré al lavamanos y comencé a lavar mis dientes con extremo cuidado, cuando termine abrí el grifo y limpie el cepillo, peor cuando subí la mirada para que mi rostro se reflejara en el espejo, pero alguien más ya se reflejaba en él.

Note que atrás mío había una muchacha, de más o menos mi edad.

Era pálida, sus ojos eran de color chocolate y su cabello castaño y largo. Traía un vestido blanco, el cual la hacía parecer más pálida.

Ella sonreía tristemente, me volteé para verla mejor, pero ya no estaba, y cuando volví mi vista al espejo, tanpoco estaba en el.

Asustado, tomé mis cosas y salía de manera apresurada del baño.

"¿Ella era Bella?" me pregunté aterrado, mientras recordaba su espectral imagen.

-¡Wow…Edward! ¡Qué sexy te ves!- exclamó Emmett al verme sacándome de mis pensamientos- Si no fuera por que soy un MACHO, saldría contigo.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, por el comentario de mi hermano mayor y pronto el tema de "Bella" fue olvidado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Bienvenido a casa, hijo!- me saludo mi mamá abrazándome cuando bajaba del Mercedes Benz S55 AMG Negro de mi papá, ¿como recordaba el modelo del auto? Un misterio.

-Gracias Mamá.

"Mi hogar" era una gran mansión de tres pisos, blanca y de principios del siglo pasado.

Era simplemente hermosa. Estaba muy retirada del pueblo, por la carretera, y había que tomar un camino de tierra para llegar hasta ella. Parecía como si el bosque fuera el jardín delantero.

Emmett, tomo mi mochila y entro a la casa, yo lo hice tras él, examinando todo con la mirada conforme pasaba por el lugar.

La mansión era bastante iluminada, ya que toda una de las paredes había sido reemplazada con unos ventanales.

El Hall, era también blanco, los sillones eran de cuero blanco, una gran TV, complementaba, un salón bastante tecnológico pero acogedor, ya que se notaba que Esme lo había decorado.

Había una escalera circular, que daba a un piso flotante, ene l cual se situaba un gran piano de cola negro, el mismo piano que había aparecido en una de mis pesadillas con Bella.

Más allá había una escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Alice me comenzó a guiar através de las escaleras.

En el segundo piso nos encontramos con un Hall bastante amplio, revestido e madera color miel, el mismo color del piso.

-Esa es la habitación de Rosalie, aquella es la de Emmett, y esa es la mía…- decía conforme avanzábamos señalando cuartos.

La habitación de Jasper y el estudio de Carlisle.

Seguimos subiendo por las escalera hasta llegara otro vestíbulo.

-Tú habitación- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta.

Mi habitación tenía vista al sur, y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de Música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música.

Había también una gran cama con la cabecera de metal forjado negro, adornada con lo que parecían ser rosas, el cobertor era de dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes y como la cama estaba lista para que alguien durmiera en ella puede ver que las sabanas eran azules.

Había cerca de la cama un gran y cómodo sofá de cuero negro, se veía bastante confortable.

La alfombra de la habitación era en tonos dorados, y la tela que recubría la pared en un tono más oscuro

"Para la buena acústica" pensé.

-Bueno Ed- lo mejor será que descanses, o te instales, en media hora se servirá el almuerzo ¿OK?

-OK

Alice sonrío de manera amable y se marchó de la habitación. Camine un poco por ella, observándola.

"Se nota que nunca pasé necesidades" pensé mientras abría el closet y veía una gran cantidad de ropa de marcas distinguidas como Lacoste o algunas de diseñador, como un conjunto en una funda de Armani.

En uno de los cajones del gran armario se salía un pequeño papel, un poco arrugado y amarillento.

Abrí el cajón y me encontré con una gran cantidad de notas, cuadernos con la tapa rayada con cosas como "_Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja"_ o"_Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína"_ ¿Qué significaba?

Entre los papeles encontré un anuario de tapa amarilla con un escudo extraño que decía

"_Instituto de Forks promoción del 2008"_

Lo abrí y comencé a hojearlo.

En algunas páginas reconocí a los chicos que me habían saludado en el hospital junto con mi "novia". Todos estaban bajo la página de los Populares

"_Ben Cheney- club de Robótica clase 2"_

"_Tyler Crowley- Defensa clase 2" _Aquel era el muchacho moreno de expresión sorprendido.

"_Tanya Denali- Capitana del equipo de porristas clase 2"_

"_Lauren Mallory- Porrista clase 2"_

"_Mike Newton- Medio campista clase 2"_ decía bajo el rostro del niño de rostro de niño.

"_Jessica Stanley- Porrista clase 2"._

"_Angela Weber- Periodista clase 2"_

Di vuelta la hoja y di con la página "Grandes Romances", y para mi sorpresa yo aparecía en ella.

"_Edward Cullen-Capitán del Equipo de Béisbol e Isabella Swan- Jefa del Departamento de Periodismo, ¡El noviazgo del año!"_

En la fotografía aprecia yo, sonriente, tomado de la mano de la chica del espejo, en lo que parecía ser una cafetería de algún colegio.

"_Edward Cullen, a decidido decir unas palabras referente a esto. "Estoy muy feliz de lo que tengo con Bella, ella es la luz de mi vida, siempre amigos, y ahora novios, es la mujer más fantástica del mundo, LA AMO Y NO LA CAMBIARÍA POR NADA" mientras que Isabella Swan, no se quiso quedar atrás "Edward es la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida, me a enseñado que podía ser feliz, LO AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN""Las palabras de los dos chicos más populares del Instituto"_

¿Bella era mi novia, y Tanya mentía sobre nuestra relación tal cual dijeron mis hermanos.

Sostuve por un momento más el anuario, hasta que una voz hermosa y suave me interrumpió.

-Edward- me giré y vi por el marco de la puerta como corría en dirección a las escaleras alguien con el cabello largo y castaño y con un vestido color blanco.

Yo conocía esa silueta, pero… ¿Podría ser?

-¿Bella?- murmuré extrañado, como respuesta recibí una risa cantarina

-¡ISABELLA¡- No sabía por que gritaba su nombre, no sabía en realidad lo que hacía, en un momento estaba en mi habitación con un anuario en mis manos y al otro, perseguía al espectro que supuestamente era mi "novia" real.

Corrí y corrí pero ella permanecía a la delantera, con los pies descalzos, parecía como si ella flotara, y el vestido blanco era su traje de ángel, por que eso ella parecía, un ángel.

-¡ISABELLA!-volví a gritar cuando estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Ella se detuvo y me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Debes Recordar, Edward- dijo con su suave voz.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES EN REALIDAD?!¡¿POR QUÉ PARECIESE QUE HUBIERAMOS SIDO NOVIOS?!- grité quería saberlo todo, y ella tenía las respuestas.

-Recuerda Edward- fue lo único que dijo, y corrió a las escaleras, pero no piso ningún peldaño, de hecho ella corría através del aire.

-¡ISABELLA!-grité de nuevo, y traté de seguirla, pero, cuando puse mis pies para correr por aquel camino imaginario, caí al vacío, mas alguien había conseguido sostenerme en último momento.

-¡EDWARD!- de algún lado me llegaba la voz preocupada de Emmett.

-¿Qué le sucede a Edward, papá?- escuché el pequeño gritito de Alice por alguna parte-¡Pareciera como si estuviera en trance!

-¡Edward, responde!- de apoco fui tomando lucidez.

Todos estaban en mi habitación, recostado en la cama, y mi familia estaba a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté lo último que recordaba era a "ella" corriendo por el aire y nada más.

-¡Casi te matas!- exclamó Jasper- si no es por que Emmett te alcanza a sostener tu hubieras rodado por las escaleras.

-Era como si estuvieras en trance- explicó mi madre muy asustada- tus ojos no tenían brillo y hablaba y llamabas a Isabella Swan.

-¿Isabella Swan?...recuerdo, haberla visto en el anuario, pero nada más que eso.

-Tú la llamabas- dijo sombríamente Alice- será mejor que descanses, llámanos si necesitas algo ¿OK?

-OK.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejándome solo.

¿Qué era lo que Isabella Swan quería que yo recordara?


	5. Averiguaciones

**Averiguaciones**

Desde el día en que llegue a "mi hogar" no había parado de tener visiones sobre "ella".

Generalmente, las visiones trataban de Bella diciéndome que debía recordar, ¿Pero qué?

Ella aparecía vestida de blanco y con el semblante triste, sus cabellos revueltos, y con ojeras bajos sus ojos de chocolate, cada vez más demacrada.

Sabía que debía ayudarla, pero no sabía como.

En una de las visiones, ella me mostró un hospital, la habitación quinientos cuarenta y uno, y en ella, estaba Bella, acostada en una camilla, aparentemente en coma. Recuerdo que me había acercado a ella y cuando le toque la mano, desperté en las escaleras a punto de caer por ellas, de nuevo.

Tenía miedo de lo que me sucedía, tenía miedo de verla a ella en ese estado, de no poder evitar aquellas horribles visiones que llegaban en momentos poco oportunos.

No había solución para lo que me pasaba…bueno si la había, pero me estaba prohibido por las consecuencias que podían traer.

Tenía que investigar lo que había sucedido esa noche del primero de agosto.

Tenía claro que los archivos de periódico estaban en la biblioteca de Forks, había debía estar el periódico del día anterior relatando lo sucedido.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había vuelto a mi casa y tres meses con tres semanas desde el accidente y yo seguía tratando de recordar lo que había olvidado con mi despertar.

-¡Edward!- gritó desde el piso inferior Alice- ¡¿Puedes bajar un poco?!

Como Alice lo pedía, apagué el reproductor de música de la habitación y bajé para ver lo que mi hermana menor quería.

-¿Qué necesitas Alice?- pregunté cuando llegué hasta el Hall. Todos mis hermanos se encontraban en los sillones sentados cómodamente.

Mi papá se había marchado temprano al hospital esa mañana y mi mamá había hecho un pequeño viaje a Seattle para comprar algo.

-Bueno Ed, pensábamos que podíamos salir nosotros a Port Angels, ¿Quieres venir o deseas que te llevemos a alguna parte?

¿Era posible que una oportunidad de salir de mi hogar y averiguar lo que necesitaba se me estuviera presentando de manera tan fácil?

-¿Y que dices, Ed?-preguntó Rosalie esta vez.

-En realidad no me apetece ir a Por Angels, ya saben, por todo lo que sucedió, peor si tengo ganas de conocer la Biblioteca del pueblo.

Mis hermanos parecieron meditarlo por un momento, era claro que ya habían averiguado mis intenciones, pero si algo había aprendido en este tiempo, era que ellos no eran adictos a seguir órdenes o reglas, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que desobedecieran esta vez.

-Esta bien- habló por fin Jasper- de todas maneras igual ibas a tratar de averiguar lo del accidente, no se para que lo prohíben, pero que quede claro una cosa, sólo tú vas a ser el responsable de lo que encuentres ¿OK?

-OK

Alice sonrió de manera triste, cuando se levantó, luego le siguió Rose, quien parecía bastante enojada por la decisión de su gemelo, Emmett sólo sonreía y Jasper trataba de darme una sonrisa de aliento.

Yo por mi cuenta los seguí en silencio, hasta el auto de Alice un Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo canario, yo me senté en la parte trasera de lado derecho, Rosalie estaba a mi izquierda y Emmett a su lado, Jasper estaba sentado en el puesto del co-piloto y Alice ya estaba echando a andar el auto.

En poco tiempo llegamos al pueblo, gracias a que Alice conducía a unos ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, algo que todos disfrutábamos sin lugar a dudas.

-Buenos, esta es la biblioteca de Forks- dijo Alice cuando se estacionaba frente a un pequeño edificio de concreto y color café oscuro de sólo dos pisos y que sobre la puerta principal había un letrero que decía "Biblioteca Pública de Forks"- es pequeña, pero creo que te será de ayuda, además puedes utilizar los PCs con Internet que hay.

-Gracias chicos- dije cuando abría la puerta del auto.

-No hay nada que agradecer-dijo Jasper- ahora entra y recupera esa memoria antes de que se largue a llover o antes de que mamá y papá lleguen a casa, por cierto, te vendremos a buscar a las 18:30, así que tienes cerca de cuatro horas para investigar

-OK, que la pasen bien en el Mall

-Gracias, y tu recupera esa memoria- contestó Rosalie ya no tan enojada como estaba antes en la casa.

Tan pronto como estuve en la vereda, El auto de Alice salió disparado en dirección a la carretera.

Suspiré y me giré para quedar frente a frente con el edificio, el cual parecía más imponente, de lo que era cuando estaba en el auto

"Tranquilo" me recordé y armando me de valor subí los peldaños de piedra.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con los fríos pasillos repletos de libros de la biblioteca.

La bibliotecaria, a la derecha es su pequeño escritorio de madera, leía algo sin percatarse que alguien acaba de entrar al lugar.

Temeroso, comencé a adéntrame en los pasillos con estantes repletos de libros, de todo tipo, habían desde libros de cocina hasta historia.

De Geografía hasta novelas románticas o ficción, también habían en una sección extraños libros de ocultismo y mitología que parecía que no se hubieren tocado en años.

Después de caminar un rato y perderme entre aquel laberinto di con el gran estante donde tenía una recopilación de los periódicos.

Estaban ordenados por años, y luego por los meses dentro del año. Rápidamente busque el que correspondía a agosto del dos mil ocho.

Di de manera eficaz con el, era pequeño, y parecía haber sido encuadernado recientemente.

Lo saqué con facilidad, a pesar de que estaba a unos dos metros del suelo.

Lo tomé y lo puse en una mesa alejada de los demás. Encendí la luz que estaba cerca y comencé a hojear el libro.

Había millones de páginas de periódico, todas encuadernadas por fecha.

De inmediato me fui al principio.

El titular que hay estaba decía todo lo que quería saber.

"_**Grave accidente en al carretera que conecta Port Angels con Forks"**_

Hay se mostraba el Volvo destruido y rodeado de bomberos y policías

Y abajo, en el pie de página decía:

"_**El Volvo ocupado por dos estudiantes fue envestido por un camión a las 03:32 de la mañana, ambos ocupantes permanecen graves en el Hospital de Forks**__**. Véase página 6"**_

Como indicaba hay, corrí por las hojas hasta dar con la página seis.

"_**Grave accidente en la carretera que conecta Port Angels con Forks. El Volvo ocupado por dos estudiantes fue envestido por un camión a las 03:32 de la mañana, ambos ocupantes permanecen graves en el Hospital de Forks**__**.**_

_**Forks, **__**Washington.**_

_**A las 03:32 del primero de agosto un Volvo plateado S60 con patente 57F6D3, fue reducido a escombros, luego de que un camión chocara con este dejando a sus dos únicos ocupantes**__**, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen de 19 años y a Isabella Marie Swan de 18 años, ambos estudiantes de la Universidad de Phoenix, en estado de extrema gravedad en el Hospital de Forks.**_

_**El accidente se produjo luego de que el camión patinara sobre el asfalto de la carretera, producto de la lluvia que caía para ese momento, chocando de manera inevitable con el Volvo.**_

_**El conductor de camión identificado como James Porter de 48 años y residencia en Port Angels, quedó en prisión preventiva en la localidad de Forks.**_

_**Los estudiantes permanecen en coma en el Hospital de Forks."**_

Contuve la respiración por un momento, viendo las horribles imágenes de mi auto destrozado, y de los operativos de recate.

No sé como pudimos sobrevivir.

Así que Isabella había sido mi acompañante, ella estaba en coma de seguro en el Hospital de Forks.

"¿Cómo podía verla entonces?" pensé asustado, entonces recordé que había pasado por una sección de ocultismo, talvez encontrara hay una explicación, por que ver a Isabella Swan cuando ella esta en coma y tener visiones extrañas sobre ella no tiene nada de lógico.

Corrí a la sección y comencé a tomar los libros cuyos títulos mencionaban cosas relacionadas con visiones, muertos y espectros.

Comencé a revisar todo con desesperación, necesitaba saber como Isabella se podía comunicar conmigo estando ella en coma.

De pronto me detuve en algo que me llamo la atención. El cuerpo separándose del alma.

¿Era posible que Isabella Swan tuviera la capacidad de desdoblarse?

No había otra respuesta más coherente que aquella.

Tomé el libro de los periódicos y el de sonde eegncontré la explicación del por que a mis visiones y los llevé hasta una fotocopiadora alejada de la bibliotecaria y comencé a sacar copia a las paginas donde estaban aquellos artículos.

Mientras veía la luz verde que era producto de la copia de los libros, no pude evitar pensar con remordimiento, que si bien yo no recordaba, estaba ileso físicamente, mientras que Isabella Swan, podría estar al borde de la muerte en estos momentos.

Me mordía el labio, tomé las hojas de papel fotocopiadas, deje los libros en los estantes y saqué de mi mochila una carpeta negra transparente donde deje la información que había obtenido.

Me trasladé al PC más cercano y comencé a buscar registros de el accidente en Google.

Encontré que el hombre del camión había sido formalizado por los cargos de lesiones graves, todos presentados por la familia Swan.

Puse en la barrita de Search "Familia Swan+Isabella Marie Swan+ Forks" y comenzaron a aparecer links de la web de el Instituto de Forks.

Hice click en uno y dio con una gran imagen de ella junto a mí en un baile de disfraces basado en 1920.

"_-Bella dama, ¿me permite esta pieza de baile?-digo ofreciendo la mano a Isabella, quien sonríe de manera hermosa mientras sus ojos chocolate brillan con todo su esplendor_

_-Me encantaría mi buen señor, pero tendré que negarme alegando de que no sé bailar- responde ella sonriendo tristemente esta vez._

_-No es por ser descortés bella señorita, pero podría apostar, sin pecar de vanidoso, que si no ha danzado conmigo no puede decir que es mala bailarina, por favor permítame este vals junto a usted- Ella me mira interrogante y un poco enojada._

_-Veo Señor Cullen que usted es muy insistente- dice mientras toma mi mano que le extendía sólo a ella._

_-Señorita Swan, ser insistente esta en mi naturaleza- ella sonríe mientras la llevo a la pista de baile._

_Han puesto un vals, uno de mis preferidos. Poco a poco, comienzo a bailar junto con Bella por la pista. No podía creer que siendo mej__ores amigos desde los trece año, jamás le había confesado mis sentimientos de real afecto a ella, mas esta noche, ella podría al fondo saber cual era mi más grande sueño. Su amor correspondido._

_-Ve mi bella señorita, es una gran bailarina si esta conmigo- sonrío ante lo que acabo decir- Bella, quiero contarte un secreto._

_Sus ojos se agrandaron a causa de la curiosidad._

_-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunta ella. Sonrío nuevamente y acerco mis labios a su oído izquierda._

_-Te amo- susurro, ella parece paralizada, pero luego sonríe._

_-Yo también te amo Edward- sé que esas palabras no son amor de mejores amigo, si no que algo más- pero también debo confesarte algo Edward Cullen._

_-¿Qué mi dulce?- sonrío embobado, ella también lo hace._

_Se acerca a mi oído derecho y susurra._

_-Recuerda Edward._

_Ella desaparece ante mis ojos trayéndome de nuevo a mi horrible realidad. "_

Desperté sobre el teclado del PC, la pantalla del computador estaba en negro mostrando solo una frase "Biblioteca Pública de Forks" parecía ser el fondo de pantalla.

Moví el mouse y las páginas web volvieron a aparecer frente a mí. Rápidamente, mande los archivos a imprimir.

"¿Qué quiere que recuerde Is…Bella?" me pregunté mientras veía su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón, ojos chocolate y cabello castaño impreso en una hoja de papel.

Vi el reloj del PC, marcaban las 18:25, mejor me apuraba.

Tomé mis cosas y las guardé en la carpeta negra de mi mochila, la cual tomé poniéndola sobre mis hombros para salir al exterior.

Afuera estaba el auto de Alice, con mis hermanos esperando adentro.

Tranquilamente entre en el Porsche Turbo 911 donde la calefacción estaba puesta, haciendo que le frío aire de Forks, que anunciaba una tormenta próxima, se disipara de inmediato.

-Hola- saludé a mis hermanos.

-Hola- respondieron dudosos de seguro preguntándose que abría averiguado.

-¿Cómo te fue, Ed?- preguntó Rosalie algo nerviosa, algo raro en ella, ya que hasta hora sólo la había visto preocupada de ella.

-Bien, he conseguido algunas cosas sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche.

-Ah.

Nadie dijo algo más, sólo permanecíamos en silencio mientras Alice nos llevaba a casa por la carretera.

Estaba decidido, es noche averiguaría todo mi pasado, no importaban las consecuencias que ello acarreara.

Quería saber lo que Bella deseaba de mí.


	6. Something About Us

Something About Us

Apenas llegamos a la mansión, subí a mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

Tiré mi mochila a la cama y encendí el PC.

Mientras esperaba que mi sección abriera comencé a pasearme por la habitación, poniendo en orden lo que había averiguado hoy.

Sabía que Isabella "Bella" Swan había sido o era mi novia y no Tanya.

Había tenido un accidente automovilístico por el cual había quedado sin memoria y Bela en coma.

El hombre que nos había chocado con su camión estaba en prisión.

El PC, por fin había abierto mi sesión y comencé a buscar cosas que me pudieran ayudar a recordarla.

Fui hasta las imágenes y encontré un sin fin de fotos de Bella y mía desde los 13 años. Seguí buscando, pero no encontraba mucho, parecía que no había usado el computador de mi habitación en Forks por un largo tiempo. Tal vez yo tenía otro en Phoenix, pero estaba con prisa, no podía perder tiempo esperando que me lo enviaran por adelantado.

Fui hasta mi closet y saqué de nuevo el anuario del Instituto.

-Por favor, Bella- sabía que era tonto lo que iba a hacer pero no perdía nada con intentarlo- ayúdame a recordar todo esta noche, necesito que me digas, que quieres de mí.

De inmediato las páginas del anuario comenzaron a pasar de aprisa, hasta detenerse en la foto nuestra en al cafetería de Forks.

-Edward- escuche una suave voz femenina tras mío. Me volteé y vi a Isabella Swan frente a mí.

-Isa…Bella- dije.

Ella avanzó hacía mí y tomó mi mano. Sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica en ella.

A nuestro alrededor todo se volvió borroso, imágenes y conversaciones pasaban envolviéndonos en un entraño torbellino multicolor.

Llegamos hasta una cafetería, o en realidad debería decir llegue, ya que al girarme para verla, ella ya no estaba.

Entre a la cafetería y lo que vi se quedo gravado en mi memoria.

Estaba yo sentado hablando animadamente con Isabella Swan, que no se parecía en nada al "espectro" que se me aparecía, si no que se veía joven, vital y…perfecta, simplemente perfecta, comiendo helados de manera normal.

Camine hasta a ellos para escuchar su (mi) conversación.

_-Tienes la nari__z con helado Ed- dijo Bella riendo, su risa era tan hermosa._

_-¿En serio?...haber si así soy más dulce ¿no te parece, angelito?- yo también reí, mientras que Bella se inclinaba hacía mí para limpiarme la nariz con una servilleta_

_-Tú ya eres dulce sin la necesidad del helado- dijo, y luego BESÓ MI NARIZ_

_-mmm...… ¿me pregunto si?- de pronto me puse pensativo, mientras una risa malvada se dibujaba en mi rostro_

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó visiblemente confundida_

_-¿Si tú serías más dulce con un poco de helado hay?-dije poniéndole helado de vainilla en la nariz, a lo que ella se sorprendió- mmm… parece que no dio resultado_

_-¡Edward Cullen…eres un pesado!- exclamó falsamente indignada mientras se limpiaba la nariz._

_-Pero un pesado al cual quieres, amas y adoras, como yo a mi linda ovejita terca- sonreí con cara de inocente_

_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, león masoquista- ella también sonrío, y ambos nos inclinamos para besarnos._

_-¿Te dije alguna vez lo mucho que me gustaba el chocolate?- pregunté divertido al separarnos_

_-¿Y yo a ti, lo mucho que me gusta la vainilla?- ella sonrió._

_-Creo que sí, pero me encanta que lo digas…sabes, se nos esta haciendo tarde y mira- dije apuntando por la ventana- ha comenzado a llover, mejor nos terminamos los helados pronto antes de que oscurezca y debamos volver a Forks de noche por la carretera empapada de lluvia._

_-Si tienes razón, la lluvia es lo único que no me gusta de Forks, bueno, la lluvia y Tanya._

_-Tanya…no se por que no deja de molestar, ¿en que idioma le tengo que decir que no la amo?...pero bueno, no dejemos que la señorita rubia oxigenada nos arruine nuestra visita a Forks en muchos meses._

_-Sí, es extraño volver depuse de tanto tiempo en el caluroso Phoenix._

La escena se disolvió y antes de preguntar que estaba pasando aparecía en el asiento trasero de un auto. Un Volvo plateado S60 y los asientos delanteros eran ocupados por Bella y por mí.

_-Deberían poner más luces en esta carretera, es un milagro poder conducir por aquí sin atropellar un siervo- decía molesto mientras manejaba a gran velocidad por la autopista, los autos que pasaban a nuestro lado parecían ir en reversa._

_-Sí, sí…tienen que poner más luces, pero ¡¿Podrías bajar la velocidad?!- Bella parecía desperada por que yo bajara la velocidad. Yo sólo reí._

_-¿Qué hay de malo con conducir rápido, mi amor?-pregunté inocentemente_

_-En serio, Edward si un día no comienzas a bajar la velocidad a la cual conduces, nos vas a terminar matando, y de paso necesitando un Volvo nuevo._

_-Mi amor, sabes que yo conduzco excelente, y que la velocidad es un lujo al tener este maravilloso auto, ¿Tan poco confías en mí?- Puse una carita digan de Alice cunado necesitaba algo, Bella trato de reprimir una sonrisa. Sin mucha efectividad_

_-No hagas pucheritos amor, sabes perfectamente que confío en ti, aun así tu manera de conducir es temeraria- dijo medio riendo medio rogando que bajara la velocidad_

_-Está bien bajo la velocidad-comencé a sacar mi pie del acelerador, odiaba ir "lento"- ¿Feliz?- si ella lo estaba yo también, aunque eso significaba sacrificar la velocidad._

_-Sí...- asintió ella, nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos, estiré mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya, ella sonrío viendo aquel gesto y respondió a mi muestra de cariño, subió la mirada al frente y su cara mostró una mueca de horror- … ¡EDWARD CUIDADO!_

_Voltee mi cara al frente muy tarde para esquivar el camión que se nos venía en cima._

_-TE AMO BELLA- fue lo último que dije, antes de que la blanca luz cegadora me envolviera._

Abrí mis ojos. Estaba parado en medio de mi habitación con el anuario entre mis manos temblorosas todavía.

¡Había recordado! Por fin había recordado lo que había sucedido el día que tuvimos nuestro accidente, y de paso también había recordado mi intenso amor que sentía por Isabella Swan.

Más imágenes comenzaron a llegar a ami cabeza. Eran mis recuerdos, por fin los veía claramente, el humo que los cubría se había esfumado, dejándolos por fin a mi vista, recuperándolos de donde sea que se había ocultado, sintiéndolos, sintiendo el sabor de los besos que se expresaban en las memorias que se refería a Bella Swan, y la lujuria que saboreaba al ver escenas que logramos compartir en nuestros momentos de mayor pasión.

¿Cómo había sido capas de olvidar a la razón de mi vida? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar sus caricias y besos?

Tenía que verla, tenía que estar con ella. Bella estaba probablemente en coma por mi culpa, ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO BAJÉ LA VELOCIDAD CUANDO ME LO PIDIÓ POR PRIMERA VEZ?!

-¡NO!-escuché el gritó de horror de Alice proveniente del Hall. De inmediato salí de mi habitación, para llegar a ver lo que le sucedía a mi hermana.

Cuando llegue al Hall, vi una de las peores escenas que podía imaginar.

Alice estaba en los brazos de Jasper, al igual que Rosalie lloraba en los de Emmett, quien por una vez en al vida se mostraba serio. Mi madre, estaba junto a mi padre llorando mientras que Carlisle Cullen estaba con el rostro sombrío por una horrible tristeza que no alcanzaba a percibir su origen.

-Papá…te lo suplico… ¡NO DES AL ORDEN!- gritaba Alice llorando, se veía desesperada, sus ojos azules verdoso estaban inundados de lágrimas.

¿Qué sucedía? Por mi mente paso una palabra o más bien un nombre "Bella"

-Alice calma, ella ya no puede vivir así- mi papá era el que hablaba ahora con al voz cortada- su cuerpo ya no soporta más, lo mejor es desconectarla, Charlie y Reneé Swan ya dieron su permiso.

-¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGA PAPÁ!- gritó Alice- ¡ELLA SALDRÁ A ADELANTE LO SÉ!

-Lo lamento hija- se disculpó mi padre. "Por favor que no se lo que estoy pensando" implore en shock al cielo- peor Isabella Swan va a ser desconectada en una hora más.

Sentí que el mundo se desmoronaba a mí alrededor, acababa de recuperar la memoria y mi ángel…ella iba a ser desconectada.

-No- susurré. Todos voltearon a verme con cara de asombro y profunda tristeza-¡NO!- grité.

Tomé las llaves de mi Aston Martin V12 Vanquish plateado que estaban colgadas y corrí al garaje, escapando de los gritos que trataban de hacerme detener de mi familia. Encendí el auto y aceleré a fondo saliendo de mi casa a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital.

¡NO PERMITIRÍA QUE A MI ÁNGEL SE LE ARREBATARAN SUS ALAS!


End file.
